Generally, cosmetics is one of products for providing skin with nutrition or for eliminating body wastes in skin. After applying cosmetics on skin, user rubes it with hands or other equipment so that it may permeate deeply through skin.
But, it is not so easy that cosmetics permeates deeply into subcutaneous tissue through skin only by rubbing with hands or other equipments.
A steam towel is conventionally used to maximize pores, thereby permeation of cosmetics can be performed easily. But the steam towel helps only to expand width of path through which cosmetics moves. Thus, there is a limitation in elongating the depth of permeation.